Similarities to 6teen
These are a few similarites from the show [http://6teen.wikia.com/wiki 6teen] to Stoked. Lo Ridgemount and Caitlin Cooke *They both seem to be in a similar situation in the shows. *They both like using credit cards. *They are both forced by either one or both of their parents to get a job to show they know the value of a dollar. *They both also love shopping. *They sometimes act slackerish about their jobs. *They both do not have good work ethic in the beginning, but they improve with time and experience. *They both are good at relationship problems. *They both wear sleeveless clothing and sandals, although Lo wears a dress and purple flip-flops as opposed to a sleeveless top, a skirt, and pink sandal wedges. *They are both best friends with the athletic girl. *They both wear things in their hair. **Caitlin wears a butterfly hair clip, while Lo wears a flower. *They both act out-of-character from their normal personalities in certain episodes in later seasons. Fin McCloud and Nikki Wong *They are not called by their actual name. *They both have moderately short hair. *They both always say they hate their jobs. *They have similar relationship styles with Jonesy and Reef. *They are both somewhat feminist and hate being talked down to for being female. *They both wear a sleeveless top, although Fin's top is not torn. Reef and Jonesy Garcia *His relationship with Fin seems similar to Jonesy's with Nikki. *They are also both total flirts with other girls, especially good-looking girls. *They are both lazy, rebellious delinquents. *They both have the same taste in underwear. *They have both been seen naked. *They think that guys are better than girls at stuff. **Reef feels that guys are better athletes (particularly when it comes to surfing). **Jonesy feels that guys are more intelligent. *They both hate the teen-hater. *They are both friends with the party dude. *They are both vain and manipulative. *They are both selfish and arrogant. *They are both braggarts. *They are both good-looking. *They are both very competitive with others. *They can be dishonest at times. *They both wear short sleeves. *They both are not too bright at times. *They both deny their fears. **Jonesy denies his fear of blood and needles. **Reef denies his fear of darkness. *Jonsey is known for getting fired and Fin told Reef he has a "going to get fired" look. * They both had a failed food business. * They are both perverts Broseph and Jude Lizowski *They both have blond hair. *They are both easy-going. *They are considered soul boarders. **Jude with skateboards and Broseph with surfboards. *They don't usually think ahead before doing stuff. *They are both friends with the delinquent. Emma and Jen Masterson *They are both athletic. *They have long hair and have some red in it. *They are not good at getting boys they like. *They are really good friends with the rich princess. *Both have been seen naked in public. *Both have had acne problems at some point. *Both have an allergy that results in being stuck in the bathroom. **Emma is allergic to garlic and Jen is allergic to mushrooms. *Both have a nice relationship with their moms. Johnny and Wyatt Williams *They are both too shy to tell their crushes that they like them. *They are both somewhat smart. *They are not a bad boy type. Ripper and Carl *Ripper's most known quality is that he farts a lot, the same seems to be true about Carl. Andrew Baumer and Ron the Rent-a-Cop *They both have a no-nonsense attitude. *They both take their jobs seriously. *They both became a wreck without their jobs. *They both hate teenagers, especially the delinquent. *They both abuse their positions of power against the main characters on numerous occasions. Mr. Ridgemount and Coach Halder *They are both big in size and intimidating. *They both yell a lot at someone. **Coach Halder yells at Jen Masterson and Mr. Ridgemount yells at his daughter. *They are both voiced by Jamie Watson. *Both have brownish hair. Mr. Ridgemount and Ron the Rent-a-Cop *They are both voiced by Jamie Watson. *They were both in the army. *They both have authority to punish. **Mr. Ridgemount can punish Lo and Bummer and Ron can put people in the mall's security lockup. *Both are mostly seen angry or in a bad mood. Martha McCartney and Leda *They are both mean and grumpy. *They rarely smile and constantly yell. Kelly and Tricia *They are both bossy and selfish. *They both hate the rich princess and the athletic girl. *They both enjoy making other people's lives miserable. *They both stole another person's boyfriend. **Tricia stole several of Caitlin's boyfriends and Kelly stole Ty from Emma. *They both ultimately lose the guy they stole in the first place. Shep and Jude *Both are voiced by Christian Potenza. Snack Shack and Darth *Both are voiced by Darren Frost. *Both are geeks who enjoy role-playing with costumes. Amber Green and Lydia *Both are redheads. *Both are mentally unstable and engage in bizarre behavior. *Both are obsessed with a boy they like. Bacon-Bake Tan and Smash Face Tan *They are both tanning products that cause undesirable side effects. **The Smash Face Tan from 6teen causes acne, the Bacon-Bake Tan from Stoked turns the skin orange if it is not reapplied frequently. *They were both used by the rich princess. **Caitlin used the Smash Face Tan in "Dirty Work", Lo used the Bacon-Bake Tan in "I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie". *Despite the side effects those products caused to their respective users, Caitlin and Lo refused to stop using them until they were forced to do so by Nikki and Emma, respectively. **Nikki stopped Caitlin by throwing the Smash Face Tan to the Escalator Girls, Emma stopped Lo by smudging Lo's tanned face and getting her to look in a mirror with the orange tan on her face. See also *Similarities to Total Drama series Category:Miscellaneous Category:Relationships Category:Comparisons